


Pain Killer

by bloo_balloon



Series: Lust for Life [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically Car Sex, Blowjobs, But just a tiny bit, FaceFucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Reunions, Smut, and also out for revenge, but it's not that easy, doyoung is whipped, mafia, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_balloon/pseuds/bloo_balloon
Summary: There is no ‘welcome back’ as Doyoung returns into the arms of his lover, a free man once again, but the way Jungwoo kisses him as soon as the car door is slammed shut speaks louder than any words ever could.It's time he reclaimed his throne.





	Pain Killer

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 in the morning and I'm doped up on caffeine. Cuz who the heck needs sleep, right? Soooo... I wrote this thing, cuz once again, who the heck needs sleep? 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. I listened to [Pain Killer by Iceage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qP8GJj8lAI8) on repeat while writing this. I think it fits the mood, so give it a listen if you want to.

There is no ‘goodbye’ when Doyoung goes to prison just as there is no ‘welcome back’ when he steps out of the facility, a free man once again.

 

When he nods at the guards on his way out, he doesn’t get more than a hard stare and a low grumble of warning. He knew those two would be especially hostile up until the very end so he made sure to piss them off until the very end as well. As he steps out the gates, he pulls a small, engraved lighter and a pack of crumpled cigarettes out of his pocket and thinks that the bastards probably won’t even realize what they are missing until their shift is over. If there’s one thing Doyoung absolutely hates it’s people with piss poor manners.

 

As he lights up and inhales, his brain shifts into gear and his vision clears. He hadn’t smoked in more than five days and it felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn’t get some nicotine in his system. It’s the one habit Jungwoo despises that he hasn’t been able to kick, no matter how hard he tried.

 

The sleek black car parked outside the walls of the facility is a familiar sight and knowing who is waiting for him inside makes him quicken his pace. The hand that holds the burning cigarette trembles ever so slightly as he brings it back to his mouth for another drag.

 

He doesn’t recognize the driver that greets him with a deep bow and opens the car door for him, but one quick look at his face tells him enough to know that the man was probably hand-picked by Jungwoo. He did love the stoic, brooding ones. Said they were easier to keep in check.

 

“Master Kim.” Doyoung already likes this one and he doesn’t even know his name yet. All in due time, though. Introductions can wait.

 

He flicks the half smoked cigarette onto the curb and gets in with a curt bow of his own.

 

There is no ‘welcome back’ as Doyoung returns into the arms of his lover, a free man once again, but the way Jungwoo kisses him as soon as the car door is slammed shut speaks louder than any words ever could. To his amusement, Jungwoo doesn’t even seem to care about his nasty cigarette breath as he molds his lips over Doyoung’s.

 

There’s little he can do than return the kiss with just as much fervor, tangling his hands in Jungwoo’s hair and pulling him closer until he is almost on Doyoung’s lap. When he nips at Jungwoo’s bottom lip and he hears him moan against his lips, he’s reminded once more how he’d missed him, how he’d missed his kisses and his warmth and his feigned bashfulness. Jungwoo is his sunshine, his soulmate and it’s been so, so long since Doyoung got to hold him like this.

 

They part much too soon, their lungs burning and their lips red and slick with spit.

 

“Now what?” Jungwoo asks breathlessly, grasping Doyoung’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

 

They saw each other over three months ago when Jungwoo stopped by to visit him, albeit separated by the usual transparent barrier that Doyoung had grown to hate very soon after his incarceration. Being touch starved for so long was unbearable, but the thought of Jungwoo, beautiful, perfect Jungwoo waiting for his return is what made him pull through without losing himself.

 

Jungwoo seems to have only thrived and prospered even in his absence. _He’s filled out nicely_ , Doyoung thinks appreciatively. He still has those deceptively innocent eyes and boyish charms, but there’s a slight change in how he holds himself. He’s no longer hunching or keeping his head bowed in humility and Doyoung briefly wonders how those changes came to be. They only serve to make his love and affection for Jungwoo grow because maybe he’s finally come to realize that he is no longer Doyoung’s subordinate, but his equal. Gone are the days when Doyoung used to be ‘Master Kim’ and Jungwoo was out in the streets fencing cheap artwork and barely getting by without ending up somewhere at the bottom of the Han River.

 

“Now?” Doyoung echoes, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Jungwoo’s forehead. “Now we take back what’s rightfully ours.”

 

It’s been two long years since he’d last seen the city, but as the car speeds down the road and the all too familiar high rise buildings and flashy billboards come into view, it feels like the city had been stagnant, as if waiting for the return of its king before it can flourish once again. There’s no question who held the power in the criminal underbelly of Seoul, but certainly there are some people who will need to be reminded of that, whether if peacefully or by force is yet to be determined.

 

“Give me your phone,” Doyoung says. “You still have Jaehyun on speed dial, right?”

 

“Jaehyun?” Jungwoo asks, confused. Nevertheless, he takes out his phone and hands it to Doyoung as requested. After a beat, he pulls up the partition with the press of a button on the console. Their driver may be privy to a lot of sensitive information, but this is one conversation he doesn’t need to hear. “I thought the first person you’d contact would be Taeyong.”

 

“Taeyong has gone off the grid. One of the guards he’s been paying to keep me updated gave me this yesterday morning.” Doyoung pulls out a folded piece of paper from his chest pocket and opens it up, smoothing out the edges before giving it to Jungwoo to read for himself.

 

_Why let one bad apple_

_Spoil the whole damn bunch?_

 

_-T_

 

“Well that’s not good,” Jungwoo says, tracing the Latin characters with the pad of his finger, a frown etched onto his face. “What are we gonna do?”

 

“Taeyong will resurface once it’s safe for him again, but our best bet to find out what the hell is going on is Jaehyun.”

 

Just as he remembers, Jaehyun is on speed dial three. He picks up after the second ring.

 

“ _Hey, man. What’s up?_ ”

 

“It’s Doyoung and you’re on speaker.”

 

“Hi, Jaehyunie,” Jungwoo greets softly.

 

“ _Oh? Doyoung? Holy hell, it’s been a while! How’s freedom taste like?_ ”

 

“It’s good, Jaehyun. Would’ve been even better if Taeyong hadn’t disappeared off the face of the planet when I needed him the most,” Doyoung states dryly.

 

“ _I take it you got his note_.”

 

“We did,” Jungwoo pipes in. “Do you know what could’ve gotten him so spooked?”

 

“ _Is this a secure line? Or I can make time to stop by your old office and tell you everything in person, if you like?_ ”

 

“It’s secure so spit it out already,” Doyoung snaps impatiently.

 

There’s a short laugh from the other end. “ _Damn, I sure as hell didn’t miss that temper of yours_.  _I’ll meet you later at... Say, around six_?  _I hope that’s enough for you two love birds to get it out of your systems._ ”

 

“Jaehyun, don’t you dare—“

 

“ _Oops, I think I’m starting to lose you_.” Between barely suppressed giggles, Jaehyun proceeds to make fake crackling noises. “ _Jungwoo dear, make it worth his while._ ” And then the line cuts abruptly.

 

Doyoung takes a second to stare at the phone incredulously, before handing it back to Jungwoo. “Did he just—?”

 

Jungwoo can’t contain his laughter so he bursts into a fit of giggles, clutching his sides and throwing his head back. “I think he just did.”

 

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “This was important. I don’t get why he couldn’t just straight up tell us. God, he’s so aggravating!”

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Jungwoo’s expression shift into something akin to playful curiosity.

 

He tips Doyoung’s chin so he’s looking him straight in the eye and smiles. “Say, how fast can you get it back up if I go down on you right now?”

 

Doyoung’s mind goes completely blank at that. “Excuse me?”

 

“I’m thinking Jaehyun gave us more than enough time. Besides, the car hasn’t moved for the past five minutes, the windows are tinted...” Jungwoo trails off with a smirk. His hand comes to rest onto Doyoung’s thigh, slowly rubbing soothing circles into the material of his slacks.

 

“I know the windows are tinted, but we’ve got- we’ve got bigger problems to deal with than your libido, Jungwoo.” Doyoung swallows thickly.

 

“Do we now?” He asks teasingly. His hand is inching closer to Doyoung’s crotch now, nails dragging along the fabric. With the other, he checks the most recent notification that lit up the screen of his phone mere seconds ago. “There’s been a crash two kilometers ahead.”  _Well that’s awfully convenient_. He shoves the phone into Doyoung’s face. “Nasty business it seems, so we might be stuck here for a while with nothing to do.” Then Jungwoo leans in to whisper, right against the shell of his ear. “I missed you, Doyoung. Very, very,  _very_  much.”

 

His resolve is slipping through his fingers the more he lets Jungwoo rub his clothed cock with the heel of his palm, tantalizingly slow and teasing, not quite giving him the friction he so desperately craves. “But T-Taeyong...”

 

“Taeyong is a big boy. He’s been playing hide and seek with the crime syndicates for long enough to know how to take care of himself.” Jungwoo shrugs, and it’s true. Taeyong has always been one slippery bastard. “I never thought I’d see the day when you refuse sex, Doyoung.”

 

“I wouldn’t jump to conclusions yet if I were you.  _Oh fuck_ , do that again.”

 

There’s a bit of shuffling around, the clink of a belt buckle being pulled loose and then Jungwoo is taking Doyoung’s cock in his hand, giving it a few lazy pumps before bending over his lap.

 

When Jungwoo wraps his lips around the head of his cock, Doyoung forgets everything; about the business, about Taeyong, even about his carefully planned revenge.

 

To hell with it all.

 

He pushes Jungwoo down, twisting his fingers in the short hairs at the back of his head. “You wanted to suck me off? Then do it like you mean it, love. Show me how happy you are to see me.”

 

Jungwoo slowly builds up a rhythm, bobbing his head along his length and using his hand to cover what he can’t fit into his mouth. The wet noises as he slurps around his cock make Doyoung’s mind hazy with want, and he can’t help but start rolling his hips upwards in tandem with Jungwoo’s movements.

 

There’s already spit dribbling at the corners of Jungwoo’s mouth and small droplets of moisture running down his cheeks, but he puts up with Doyoung fucking his mouth, humming around his cock and sending jolts of electricity down Doyoung’s spine. And when Doyoung reaches his peak, Jungwoo swallows every last drop of his release, wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand and tucks him back in his pants.

 

“Better?”

 

“Way better. Now let me return the favor, baby boy. It’s been way too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used Guns n' Roses lyrics for TY's note because yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you're having a lovely day!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
